An Embarrassing Situation
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Nothing is worse than making out with your best friend and having your Ma walk in. How does Angela handle seeing her daughter making out with Maura? Rizzles


**An Embarrassing Situation**

**Summary: Nothing is worse than making out with your best friend and having your Ma walk in. How does Angela handle seeing her daughter making out with Maura? Rizzles**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles... I'm only borrowing them for my story._**

**_A/N: im going to have one shots hopefully around every Saturday to fill ur needs to your favorite drabbles from L is For LGBT Love... starting with the topic of embarrassed._**

* * *

Jane was tired from work, all she wanted to do was go see Maura. Maura and her have been together for a couple of weeks, and nobody knew about it.

"Hey Maura," Jane snuck up behind Maura who was cooking dinner, she kissed her neck.

"Jane," Maura moaned as she turned around, kissing Jane on the mouth.

Jane rested her hands underneath Maura's ass and lifted her onto the counter top. "I've missed you at work today babe," her hands slid up Maura's chest.

"I missed you too, sorry about being sick earlier today."

"Hey don't worry about it Maur, the good thing is you're feeling better. What are you making us for dinner?"

"Jane, can we please worry about that later?" Maura frowned, cupping Jane's cheeks, pulling her lips down onto hers. Their tongues melded together, as Jane gave Maura's breasts a gentle squeeze.

Maura moaned into Jane's mouth, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Jane pushed Maura's legs apart, so she could fit her body inbetween them. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, grinding into her.

"Gosh Maura," Jane groaned, sliding her hands up Maura's thighs and beneath her skirt. Her thumb slid inside Maura's underwear stroking her. "Baby, you are so wet," Jane moaned nibbling on her neck, taking her earlobe in between teeth.

Maura leaned her head back, so it was resting against the cabinets, as Jane applied pressure, "Janeee," Maura panted as Jane sucked hard on her soft neck.

They were too busy pleasing each other that they didn't realize the door open, until they heard a cough. Jane slowly slid her hands out from her skirt, pulling away from Maura's neck.

"Son of a bitch," Jane ran a hand through her hair, and turned around to see her mother there standing in shock. Jane quickly glanced at Maura who fixed her skirt and jumped off the counter.

"Hi Angela," Maura stated softly, her cheeks growing flushed.

"Ma, it's um... not what it looks like," she huffed. "Ma, please say something."

"I'm sorry I interrupted whatever was going on."

"Angela, I can see how you are upset."

"Upset? I'm more surprised than upset, I didn't really expect you guys to be going at it in the kitchen."

"I'm dating Maura Ma, obviously it comes as a surprise to you."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I thought something different was going on with you two girls about a week ago."

"Why didn't you say anything Angela?"

"I didn't want to bother you girls, with something I was unsure of. Last week I kind of heard you guys going at it in your bedroom, Maura."

"Ma!" Jane frowned. "And you couldn't tell us?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was nothing. I thought you were just helping Maura with her sexual life."

"Come on Ma," Jane stood in front of Maura with her arms crossed. "I think you've embarrassed us enough."

"I don't have a problem with it honestly. At first I thought it was surprising that Maura was doing something more on a sexual level with you."

"But you didn't find it surprising coming from me?" Jane asked, getting more upset.

"Does anyone else know about you guys dating?"

"No, and I hope it stays like that until we are both ready to come out to everyone."

"Oh honey, I don't think it will be much of a surprise, it'll actually just be more of a surprise on Maura's part. Everyone knows how hard it is being around you Janie."

"I do not feel like talking about this anymore, can you please leave Ma?"

"Janie I just care for your well being."

"I know Ma, but I don't want to discuss this anymore. It's already embarrassing that you aren't surprised with me being a lesbian or whatever."

"Alright, I'll go, but just remember that I approve of whatever you and Maura do together. Call me back in when dinner is ready," Angela nodded, leaving the house again.

"God, I'm sorry about my Ma Maura. I think it's pretty reasonable to see why your mother isn't surprised about your sexuality."

"Really babe?" Jane shook her head. "Well now since I'm not in the mood to have sex, we have to hold off until after dinner."

"I knew you always liked me for dessert," Maura winked, and Jane laughed, kissing her girlfriend softly.

"You sure are something else babe. Now let's finish up dinner, because the sooner we have dinner, the sooner I can eat you for dessert."

"Jane Rizzoli!" Maura hit her girlfriend in the chest. "Keep it for the bedroom."

"After today I most definately going to need a good lay."

* * *

**_Oooh so how did you like it, aren't you guys glad you suggested me to that I extend this drabble. I certainly am proud of it, so if you guys are still interested in me continuing extending my drabbles from L is For LGBT Love put me on Author alert so u can get them all_**


End file.
